xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Nia
Nia (Japanese: , Nia, Niyah) is one of the main playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Gormotti Driver and is accompanied by her special Blade, Dromarch, who calls her "Lady" ( , Ojōsama) like a butler. She comes from the Gormott Province. Originally a member of Torna, she defects to Rex after Pyra's awakening. __TOC__ Personality Nia usually comes across as sarcastic and cynical, always having a witty put-down at other characters' shortcomings. Nia's conditions as a Flesh Eater, and the persecution she suffered for it, causes her to be reticent of others, and led her to join Torna. She joins Rex's quest to Elysium in hopes of finding a place where she could belong. Appearance Nia's Driver form is that of a young Gormotti girl with neck-length silver hair styled into a bob cut with matching feline ears on top of her head, usually pricked back. She has amber eyes, three white stripe tattoos on her face, and elongated canine teeth. She is quite short and has a petite frame. She wears a feline-hooded yellow one-piece jumpsuit with gold-trimmed white armor plates around her chest and upper arms, and wears a brown utility belt around her hips with three daggers. She wears red and white heeled boots which come up at the top into large decorated white and black cones, which extend past her knees around the front and around her calves from the back. As a Blade, Nia appears much less feline and appears more visually similar to a kitsune. She retains her facial markings, eyes, and elongated canines from her Driver form. Her hair now comes down to her legs and is styled into very low twintails tied up with red Shimenawa-like rope. Her ears are now much longer, point upwards and outwards, and are decorated around the base. Her clothing resembles a miko outfit and consists of a white gold-and-red trimmed leotard with her Core Crystal visible on her sternum, and matching large detached sleeves with white gloves. Both the leotard and sleeves are adorned with red rope with the former decorated with gold-colored bells. Her boots are now red with large gold spikes on the toe caps, with gold-trimmed white thigh-high leggings. Her default Catalyst Scimitar is a long blue blade with flowers running along it, with a guarded golden hilt. Story Nia was the Blade of the wealthy lord of Echell in Gormott Province, who had a daughter, Nia's "sister," who was very frail and sickly. Nia studied to be a lady, until her Driver spent all of their money in search for a cure for his daughter and lost his status as a lord. The family became drifters, and the harsher lifestyle took a toll on the lord's daughter, who died not long afterwards. The lord made Nia consume his daughter's body, and Nia became a Flesh Eater and began addressing the lord as her "father." Soon after the death of her sister, Nia's Driver passed away as well, and Nia found a Core Crystal of his and resonated with it, bonding her to Dromarch. The two began wandering around Alrest. Her status as a Flesh Eater caused the Indoline Praetorium to hunt them down, and the two were captured. Jin manages to free them, leading Nia to join him and the rest of Torna. Nia meets Rex after she, Jin, and Malos go to Argentum Trade Guild to find help in salvaging a sunken ship. She initially shows skepticism at Rex's dream of finding Elysium, but is nonetheless horrified when Jin kills Rex, which leaves her hesitant to continue to associate with Torna. This causes her to get caught in the Monoceros' attack on the sunken ship, though Azurda manages to save both Rex and Nia in time. Rex and Nia crash land on Gormott, where they eventually make their way to Torigoth. Upon arrival, several soldiers from the Empire of Mor Ardain see them and attempt to apprehend them with the help of Brighid. Though Rex and Pyra are able to escape, Nia and Dromarch are captured. Mòrag later uses Nia as bait to lure Rex and Pyra into a trap, though the four escape. Nia attempts to part ways afterwards, but Rex's conviction in his goal convinces her to stay. As Vandham started to lose to Malos, Nia tried to help, but was afraid to use her power. After the incident on Temperantia, the Empire of Mor Ardain and the Kingdom of Uraya have a summit where Bana attempts to kill everyone present with an explosive device. Emperor Niall nearly sacrifices himself to save the others, but Nia is able to revive him after asking Dromarch to distract the rest of the party so they would not see her powers. As the group ventures through Spirit Crucible Elpys, she begins showing signs of fatigue, similar to the Blades and Zeke. She begins sharing stories of her past, and Rex tells her to stay true to herself. Nia finally reveals herself as a Flesh Eater in the Vault of Heroes when the party is overwhelmed by Phantasms. She thanks Rex for helping her see that she should not be afraid of who she is, and proclaims that she is free of her past, and of Jin. Together, they fight the Phantasms until the voice of Addam himself tells them that Rex is the one who he has been waiting for to wield the true Aegis. Heart-to-hearts Nia takes part in 16 Heart-to-hearts: * A Tora and Poppi Production * Addam's Appetite * Ardainian Technology * Before the Storm * Blushy-Crushy * Burgeoning Curiosity * Dromarch's Wisdom * Five Centuries of Memory * Little Rex * Morytha the Unknown * Tending to Turters * The Ground Beneath our Feet * The Purest Beauty? * The Real Gramps * Tora's Angst * Unforgiving Terrain General stats Thought Cloud These are Nia's Idea Stats upon joining the party. * Bravery - Lv. 3 * Truth - Lv. 1 * Compassion - Lv. 0 * Justice - Lv. 0 Default Blade Dromarch is Nia's default Blade and cannot be used by any other character. If Nia is in the lead with Dromarch on the field, the player can control him to move on the field, with Nia riding on his back. Arts * Twin Rings ** Butterfly Blade, Break ** Jaguar Slash, HP potion ** Healing Halo, Recover HP ** Gemini Loop, Side Attack ↑ * Greataxe ** Brutal Blade, Topple ** Rhino Assault, Critical recharge ** Bear Smash, Toppled ↑ ** Shadow Slice, AOE / Aquatic ↑ * Megalance ** Vulture Peck, High HP ↑ ** Raptor Raid, Back Attack ↑ ** Discus Glaive, Aggro Down ** Gyro Break, AOE / Insects ↑ * Ether Cannon ** Pulse Fire, AOE / High HP ↑ ** Leopard Blow, Break / Pierce ** Cattle Driver, AOE / Launched ↑ ** Breach Shot, Cancel attack ↑ * Shield Hammer ** Hammerhead, Knockback ** Elephant Press, AOE / Aggro up ** Rumbling Smash, Front attack ↑ ** Buckler Slam, AOE / Toppled ↑ * Chroma Katana ** Deathbound, Humanoid ↑ ** Triple Flash, AOE / Aggro up ** Wolf Fang, Aggroed ↑ ** Scorpion Tail, Evasion * Bitball ** Dolphin Spin, HP Potion ** Falcon Turn, Toppled ↑ ** Healing Circle, Recover HP ** Acrobatic Bomber, AOE / Break * Knuckle Claws ** Jackal Claw, Cancel atk ↑ ** Deadly Twister, AOE / HP Potion ** Raptor Beat, Knockback, Side attack ↑ ** Comet Punch, AOE / Launch New Game Plus Arts * Sword Tonfa ** Sabertooth Slash, Low HP ↑ ** Updraft, AOE / Launch ** Whirlwind, AOE / Aggroed ↑ ** Universal Beat, Knockback / Aggro Up * Brilliant Twinblades ** Papillon Dance, Break / Critical recharge ** Cheetah Scratch, Cancel Attack ↑ ** Tricksy Loop, AOE / Side Attack ↑ ** Lustrous Heal, Heal party * Decimation Cannon ** Surprise Shot, Front attack ↑ ** Porcupine Blow, Break / Pierce ** Mayfly, AOE / Launched ** Phosphorescent Flare, AOE / High HP ↑ * Rockrending Gauntlets ** Lion Claw, Front attack ↑ ** Meteor Punch, AOE / Launch ** Raging Screw, AOE / Aggroed ↑ ** Buffalo Beat, Knockback / Aggro up * Calamity Scythe ** Brutal Scythe, Topple ** Capra Assault, HP Potion ** Grizzly Smash, Heal party on attack ** Creeping Slicer, AOE / Aggro down * Cobra Bardiche ** Condor's Beak, Low HP ↑ ** Sand Break, AOE / Insects ↑ ** Cobra Raid, Back attack ↑ ** Merciless Twister, AOE / HP Down * Infinity Fans ** Swallowtail, Break ** Scarecrow, Aggroed ↑ ** Vicious Circle, AOE / Front attack ↑ ** Healing Trick, Heal party Downloadable Content The following weapons are exclusive to the Expansion Pass. * Monado ** Lightning Smash, Machines ↑ ** Monado Striker, AOE / Aggro down ** Lucent Glance, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Beam Thrust, Back attack ↑ / Knockback * Knives ** Air Slash, Break / High HP ↑ ** Avian Spin, HP Potion ** Whirling Edge, AOE / Critical recharge ** Soothing Breeze, Recover HP * Uchigatana ** Regal Hunter, Front Attack ↑ ** Tiger Tail, Evasion / Smash ** Dragon Fang, Aggroed ↑ ** Dazzling Rush, AOE / Aggro Up * Dual Swords ** Panther Edge, Break / Evasion ** Sword Slap, Cancel Attack ↑ ** Bat Tango, AOE / Back Attack ↑ ** Soothing Twilight, Heal party Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Textiles * Pouch items: Cream Orange Paratha (Staple Foods), Ardainian Bear Carving (Art) Affinity Chart Nia's Affinity Chart contains the following skills. Hidden Affinity Chart Nia's hidden Affinity Chart contains the following skills. Nia as a Blade As revealing herself as a Special Legendary Blade in Chapter 7, Nia can grant tremendous power to her Driver Rex and his allies. She uses the water element, wields a Catalyst Scimitar, and acts as an Healer in battle. After transforming into a Blade, Nia can return to Driver form and back at any time in the menu. When being used as a Blade, Nia will not obtain any experience, SP or WP. Instead she will gain bonus experience. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Last Hope - Drain enemies' life force, and distribute it to allies. * Lv. 2 - Merciful Heart - Attack enemies with a water shock wave. * Lv. 3 - Redeeming Strike - Destroy enemies from within by manipulating the power of regeneration. * Lv. 4 - Divine Sword - Invert the power of regeneration to erode the enemy from within. * Lv. 4 (Max. Affinity with Pyra) - Nexus Force - Beat the enemy to a pulp with a medley of fire and water. Blade Arts * Debuff Cancel - Cancels debuffs from enemies. * Absorb Damage - Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed dmg. Battle Skills * Sea of Plenty - Periodically restores HP to entire party while at max Affinity. * Instant Regen - Adds chance of restoring HP after taking a hit. * Cellular Stimulus - Restores HP of damage dealt after a successful auto-attack. Field Skills * Water Mastery - Lv. 3 * Forestry - Lv. 3 * Fortitude - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Instruments * Pouch items: Snowbaby Potato Salad (Veggies), Sneak-Thief King (Board Games) Affinity Chart NPC Nia is a temporary NPC found along with Dromarch at the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom's Interior in the Argentum Trade Guild nation. In Super Smash Bros. A Nia costume will be available for Mii Fighters in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Nia also has a Spirit that can be unlocked on the Spirit Board. Gallery Artwork Nia artwork.png|Official artwork Nia Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Nia XC2-Nia-concept-art.jpg|Conceptual artwork of Nia Nia Expressions.PNG|Concept art of Nia's expressions Nia Expressions 2.PNG|Concept art of Nia's expressions XC2-012.png|Conceptual artwork Nia headshot.png|Conceptual artwork XC2 Nia Blade Artwork.png|Nia as a Blade XC2 Nia Blade Artwork alt.png|Nia as a Blade, without her weapon Screenshots Nia & Dromarch NPC.JPG|Nia and Dromarch as NPCs on the Maelstrom Nia screenshot 01.jpg|Nia and her Blade Dromarch Nia screenshot 02.jpg|Distressed Nia Tora and Nia XC2.jpg|Tora and Nia XC2-003.png|Riding on Dromarch Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Side.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Back.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch XC2-Nia-day.jpg|Nia during the day XC2-Nia-evening.jpg|Nia at evening XC2-Nia-depiction.jpg|Nia's wanted poster Nia Salvaging Suit.PNG|Nia wearing a yellow salvaging suit during Unforgiving Terrain NiaRex.png|Nia using her Blade powers Nia Blade Form.png|Nia in her Blade form Nia s.jpg|Nia using her level 3 Blade Special Nia s4.png|Nia with Rex and Pyra during her level 4 Special fr:Nia es:Nia zh:尼娅 Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Drivers Category:Gormotti Category:Nia Category:C.S.E.V. Maelstrom NPCs Category:Blades Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate